s3mnfandomcom-20200214-history
S3MN Wiki
The twelfth cycle of Sims' Next Top Model will premiere in Fall, 2017. It is the third season of Generation 2. Applications were opened on Christmas (December 25th) of 2016. The prizes this cycle are: *A cover and spread in Elle Magazine. *An international Sephora skincare iD campaign. *A 2 year long modelling contract with RED Models. *A cash prize worth $250,000. Contestants (information stated is correct at start of contest) Changes and twists For the final season, the show returned to its roots with numerous changes. Most notably, the hosting postition returned to Sahvanha Rasputine, who was host for the first nine seasons. She replaced Tyra Banks, who judged between the tenth and eleventh seasons. Erin Phoenix and Klî'onikki Gemini, both working models and winners of their own respective shows, were introduced to the judging table. Sin Il-hong returned as a judge for her third consecutive season. 'Twists' *'Winner's Suite:' There is a special bedroom in the Top Model House called the Winner's Suite, in which the model who received best photo by the judges will get the stay the following week. With this comes special gifts such as clothing and beauty products. *'Wildcard:' This season features two wildcards: Archie and Daphne, both have previously competed on Top Model shows prior to this cycle. Idk what kinda twist I can have with them tho so lol Episodes 'Episode 1' The girls arrive in California and are quickly introduced to Daphne and Archie, and soon after are given makeovers. Back at the house, tensions already begin to rise over the fairness of their placements in the competition. The girls have a photoshoot inspired by Greek legend Narcissus. *'First call-out:' *'Bottom two:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 2' The girls are split up into groups of two for the week, which further causes tensions in the house to rise. For the challenge, the groups must create their own red carpet and fashion show. For the photoshoot, the girls are battling the fashion eras: the woodstock sixties and synthwave eighties. *'First call-out:' *'Bottom two:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 3' The girls are in a rude awakening when a petty argument between two housemates further divides the house. For the photoshoot, the models must bare a new side of them in a sexy swimwear photoshoot. *'First call-out:' *'Bottom two:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 4' The girls have a lesson on tranquility, but the harmony is quickly shattered when an argument erupts at the challenge. *'First call-out:' *'Bottom four:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 5' The girls are shocked when a girl gets sent home is removed from the house after an argument turns physical. Sahvanha has a talk with the girls discussing the situation, and warning the girls of the rules. At panel, the girls recieve another shock when nobody is eliminated. *'First call-out:' *'Bottom two:' *'Eliminated:' No one 'Episode 6' The girls are left feeling uncomfortable when the divided house is forced to work together for a better cause. *'First call-out:' *'Bottom three:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 7' Who knows! *'First call-out:' *'Bottom three:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 8' Idk! *'First call-out:' *'Bottom three:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 9' Hmm! *'First call-out:' *'Bottom three:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 10' Lol! *'First call-out:' *'Bottom three:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 11' ok *'First call-out:' *'Bottom three:' *'Eliminated:' 'Episode 12' bye *'First call-out:' *'Bottom three:' *'Eliminated:' Call-out order *In episode 5 Ruslana probably is disqualified for getting in a physical altercation with Natassja probably 'Contestant progress' 'Photo shoot guide' *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Narcissus *'Episode 2 photo shoot:' Woodstock vs. Synthwave *'Episode 3 photo shoot:' Swimwear *'Episode 4 photo shoot:' Posing with wildlife *'Episode 5 photo shoot: '''TBA *'Episode 6 photo shoot: TBA *'''Episode 7 photo shoot: TBA *'Episode 8 photo shoot:' TBA *'Episode 9 photo shoot: '''TBA *'Episode 10 photo shoot:' TBA *'Episode 11 photo shoot: Sephora ads *'''Episode 12 photo shoot: ELLE Magazine covers Category:Browse